People enjoy cooking over an open fire, for example, when camping or picnicking. People also enjoy sitting around an open fire and conversing or simply watching the flames outdoors. Of course, the fire may also provide warmth especially in the cooler morning and evening hours. The use of open fires is not limited to use in the great outdoors at parks or campgrounds, and fire pits are commercially available that can be used at home in backyards and on patios.
Unfortunately, the increase in wildfires has led to more restrictions on open fires. These restrictions are especially prevalent during times of drought, and may outright ban any uncontained fire.